


Eating In

by alphiesthecat



Series: 💖Hazbin Fluff Oneshots💖 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphiesthecat/pseuds/alphiesthecat
Summary: Angel Dust and Alastor have a quiet night in.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 💖Hazbin Fluff Oneshots💖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Eating In

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little thing I wanted to try out.

It was rather late by the time Angel Dust made it back to the Happy Hotel. His shoulders slumped in relief as he watched the dark pink limousine drive off, leaving a trail of dark gray exhaust in its wake. Valentino had worked him harder than usual that day for missing yesterday’s shoot to call his twin sister Molly. But he supposed the exact reason didn't matter much now. Letting out a small tired sigh he finally entered the hotel trying not to wince at the fairly loud creak the door made when he slipped inside.

Angel did his best to be as quiet as possible while he snuck toward the staircase hoping not to wake anyone up. Knowing that if he did either Husk or Vaggie would complain and loudly about it at breakfast the next morning. But before he could reach it a dim light out of the corner of his eye caught his attention making him stop in his tracks. Turning his head quickly he was surprised to see Alastor of all people. The tall lanky deer demon stood near the stove as he placed a steaming mug and bowl of something that smelled extraordinarily good on a tray humming all the while. Seeming to sense he was being watched Alastor glanced up and a look of surprise crossed his face before it was quickly replaced by his big trademark grin. 

“Angel,” he said, his grin becoming a bit softer as he set down his tray and went over to the shorter spider demon. Who was surprised the static that normally accompanied his voice was gone. “You’re back rather late. May I ask what kept you?”

“Ehh you know how it is. Val kind of kept me a bit later than normal. But what are you up to Smiles? Why are you baking at two in the morning?” Angel casually shrugged off the question and took a seat at the bar simply watching him. 

“If you must know Charlotte has asked each of us to do a nightly rotation for any members of the hotel who might be out past the designated curfew she has set. And I volunteered to take on the very first shift.” He explained grabbing a jar full of little white cubes and pouring a few into his mug before stirring it around. The coffee he’d prepared was too bitter even for him and felt the need to make it the slightest bit sweeter. 

“That makes sense I guess but why are you dressed like that?” Angel asked, gesturing to the apron and black casual attire Alastor was wearing that was dusted with trace amounts of flour and what looked like sugar. 

“I didn't want to ruin my suit and you were a few hours later than I expected you to be so I decided to make myself some chocolate bread pudding and coffee. Would you like some? I made a pot of both just in case.” Alastor said, picking up his tray again and moving to the table. 

Angel took a moment to consider the offer. He had forgotten to eat this morning and was now deeply regretting it. But what The Radio Demon had made did smell and look really good. His stomach suddenly growled loudly making up his mind for him.

“Why the hell not I’ve got nothing to lose,” Angel grinned, getting up from the bar to grab his own mug and bowl. Joining Alastor at the table a moment later.

The two ate in a comfortable silence until Alastor noticed a handprint-shaped mark on Angel's left upper arm that was beginning to darken and bruise as well as several cuts on his lower hands that he hadn’t noticed before. He frowned at the sight and decided to speak up about it hoping he wasn’t right about where his thoughts were heading. 

“Angel?” Alastor said to get his attention and set his spoon back in the bowl he’d just finished off. Noticing the way Angel's body seemed to tense up at being addressed.

“Yeah?” Angel asked, placing his coffee mug back on the table and tried to ignore where Alastor was looking; he attempted to pull the sleeves of his shirt down to hide them but to no avail.

“Where did those bruises and cuts on your hands come from?” He enquired setting his cup and bowl back on the tray and resting his chin in his palm. 

“It was just an accident at work today you know how it is,” Angel replied attempting to deflect the question as he gathered up his dishes and stood from the table. 

“Are you sure that's all those wounds are?” Alastor needled the static in his voice beginning to return. Letting Angel know of his rising irritation though it wasn’t directed at him.

“Yes, I'm sure just don’t worry about it, okay,” Angel said and entered the kitchen setting his dishes on the counter next to the sink. Now knowing from experience that Niffty would have a fit if she wasn’t the one to clean them. After which he moved toward the stairs again. But before he climbed them Angel glanced back at Alastor silently begging him to drop the subject.

“I’m gonna turn in. I've got a long day of work again tomorrow and I have to start early. But thanks for dinner Al,” Angel called over his shoulder and ascended the stairs.

Alastor didn’t reply but instead watched him leave his red eyes becoming radio dyles and slowly narrowing into slits as he saw more bruises and cuts littering Angel's arms and shoulders under his thin see-through shirt. His long sharp teeth clenched the static becoming louder as he allowed his anger to come to a steady boil. Alastor knew that Valentino was responsible for his friend's many injuries judging by the shape of the handprints that littered his body. 

Getting up and setting his dishes next to Angels he took several slow deep breaths to calm himself before turning and swiftly stalking out of the kitchen. 

Alastor was going to make that disgusting little roach pay. 

No matter what it took to get it done.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
